


depictions of a muse

by velificatio



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Multi, Photography, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Eames has a history of becoming attached to his muses</p>
            </blockquote>





	depictions of a muse

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2015 Inception Reverse Bang and claimed by sweetbutterbliss, whose fic Super Massive Black Hole you can read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4946869

 


End file.
